


The Device Has Been Modified [Podfic]

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Artificial Intelligence, Computer!Jack, Golden Age AU, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Science Fiction, no fearlings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The downside of a single man mission was boredom. Boredom had led to tinkering, and tinkering had accidentally led to what ended up being the most advanced AI system to be born.</p><p>Unfortunately, said AI was an asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Device Has Been Modified [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Device Has Been Modified](https://archiveofourown.org/works/945104) by [Lindzzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindzzz/pseuds/Lindzzz). 



Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal.

| 

## The Device has been Modified 

  


**Author:** Lindzzz  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal and RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Rise of the Guardians  
  
**Pairing:** Pitch Black/Jack Frost  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** Violence  
  
**Summary:** The downside of a single man mission was boredom. Boredom had led to tinkering, and tinkering had accidentally led to what ended up being the most advanced AI system to be born. Unfortunately, said AI was an asshole.  


## Streaming Audio

  
  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/945104/chapters/1844492) | **Wordcount:** 17230  
[MP3](http://www.somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Device%20has%20been%20Modified.mp3) | **Size:** 123 MB | **Duration:** 2:14:20  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
